Find You - EXO
by Ohnokai92
Summary: EXO Official Couple. Byun Baekhyun. GS. Typo.


**SOMEDAY I'LL FIND YOU**

 **EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

Author : Ohnokai92

Byun Baekhyun as the main character

EXO Member

Enjoy!

Kata orang masa SMA itu masa yang indah. Penuh kenangan dan tidak akan mudah dilupakan. Aku bertanya-tanya terus setiap hari apa yang akan menyenangkan dari sekolah? Tapi mungkin karena aku belum menjalani masa SMA sehingga aku tidak bisa menghakimi apapun.

Annyeonghaseyo! Byun Baekhyun imnida. Hari ini aku resmi menjadi siswi Seoul High School. Sekolah terbaik di Seoul. Belum sepenuhnya resmi, tapi hari ini adalah hari penyambutan siswa baru. Jadi tinggal beberapa saat lagi akan aku buktikan tentang teori masa SMA yang indah itu.

Aku harus bergegas ke auditorium! Acara sudah dimulai sepuluh menit lalu harusnya. Salahkan perutku yang tiba-tiba saja jadi gugup. Aku berjalan sambil merapikan seragamku. Penampilan rapi yang paling utama.

Bug!

"Aww… Appo…" keluhku sambil mengusap bokongku yang sakit. Aku terjatuh terduduk karena ditabrak namja tampan.

"Mianhae…" Namja tampan itu membantuku berdiri. Sekilas aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Tatapannya begitu tajam. 'Eomma... tampan sekali namja ini' batinku. Aku terdiam melihat dia terburu-buru pergi.

Uwaa.. aku juga harus buru-buru. Eh.. tunggu! Ini apa yang tergeletak dilantai? Aku memperhatikan lalu mengambil benda persegi panjang itu. Ini MP3 player. Jangan-jangan milik namja itu tadi. Nanti saja aku kembalikan.

Aku memasuki auditorium super besar ini. Aku tidak percaya ada auditorium sekolah sebesar ini. Ini sih bisa untuk mengadakan konser boygroup EXO. Hihi. Aku duduk dibangku kosong dibarisan bagian tengah. Di bangku tersebut terletak sebuah kertas selebaran. Dipanggung satu kelompok penampil baru saja selesai lalu sedang berganti dengan penampilan selanjutnya. Aku membaca sejenak selebaran yang aku pegang. Ini daftar extrakurikuler disini. Inilah yang jadi kebanggaan Seoul High School. Mereka mengandalkan keterampilan. Fokus pada bakat para siswa tapi tetap nomor satu soal akademis.

'...Seoro nama beorin siseon.. siseon...' terdengar dentingan piano dan dentuman drum yang sangat indah. Juga suara seorang gadis yang sangat merdu.

Ini kan lagu EXO oppadeul! Aku hampir saja melompat kegirangan di bangku ku. Maklum lah aku penggemar berat EXO. Beberapa siswa juga bertepuk tangan dan berteriak.

"Wah bagus sekali penampilan dari grup extrakurikuler musik... Lihat disini tertera lengkap data mereka.." aku sedang menikmati penampilan di panggung saat dua siswi disampingku sedang berdiskusi. Awalnya aku tidak peduli. Tapi mataku malah hampir keluar melihat siapa pemain piano di panggung. Namja yang menabrakku dikoridor.

Ah tampannya... Oh iya aku ingat. Aku membuka selebaran di tanganku. Klub musik. Park Chanyeol? Ketua klub. Bakat: menyanyi, drum, piano, gitar, dll. Benar. Fotonya sama. Oh jadi namanya Park Chanyeol? Chanyeol sunbaenim.

Acaranya seru walaupun menghabiskan waktu 4 jam. Ini baru acara pembukaan. Karena rangkaian acaranya akan berjalan seminggu penuh. Bazar, pameran, orientasi siswa dan ditutup dengan mini konser hari sabtu nanti. Dan yang aku dengar setiap kelas harus memilih satu penampilan untuk perwakilan. Ah entahlah..

Hari kedua. Aku ditempatkan di kelas 10-2. Aku berkenalan dengan seorang yeoja berlogat china. Xi Luhan. Dia bilang ayahnya orang china.

Hari ini kami diajak tour keliling sekolah. Ingat lah betapa besarnya sekolah ini. Aku rasa butuh waktu seharian.

Destinasi pertama klub judo. Isinya cuma ruangan kosong lebar dengan matras dan namja-namja berotot. Destinasi selanjutnya, klub musik! Yoohoo~ Aku datang Chan sunbae. Aku bejalan sedikit didepan bersama Luhan. Memasuki klub musik dengan senyum mengembang. Ruangannya sangat besar nyaman dan rapi dengan beberapa alat musik. Beberapa anggota klub terlihat sedang berlatih.

Senyumku tiba-tiba menghilang. Bukankah itu Park Chanyeol? Dan itu siswi yang bernyanyi di auditorium kemarin. Do... Kyungsoo seingatku. Bahagia sekali mereka sepertinya. Apa aku akan menggangu kalo mengembalikan MP3 ini sekarang? Mereka terlihat cocok. Serasi. Yang satu tampan dan yang satu cantik. Lain kali saja baru aku kembalikan. Huft.

"Hei kau yang duduk di bangku nomor tiga!" Luhan menyenggol lenganku yang aku topang di dagu. Dia memberi isyarat ke depan. Aku sontak menatap sunbaenim galak di depan papan tulis.

Sial. Aku ketahuan melamun. Aku cuma bisa tersenyum malu.

"Nona Byun... dari pada kamu melamun, lebih baik kamu membantu teman-temanmu mengerjakan pertanyaan di papan" aku bersumpah melihat smirk jahat sunbaenim cerewet dengan dada besar itu tadi. Itu pertanyaan jebakan. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengerjakannya. Hampir seluruh siswa dikelas sudah berdiri di posisi masing-masing. Luhan disampingku juga sudah dalam keadaan berdiri.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Kami mengerjakan ujian yang sangat sulit untuk masuk ke sekolah ini cuma untuk berakhir berlari keliling lapangan hanya karena tidak mampu mengerjakan soal yang ternyata jawabannya semudah mengedipkan mata. Sial. Dasar sunbae berdada besar menyebalkan.

Oh tuhan hari ini begitu terik. Dua kali putaran track lari juga menguras tenaga. Belum lagi Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo itu lewat sambil tertawa-tawa akrab. Aish sial.

Bug.

"Aww.. appo" bokongku menabrak lantai dengan mulus. Salahkan Chanyeol tampan itu sehingga aku tidak fokus berlari. Apalagi yang lebih sial? Ditertawakan teman sekelas? Atau ditertawakan Park Chanyeol? Aku yakin melihat dia tertawa kearahku tadi.

Lima hari sudah berlalu.

Aku masih belum punya kesempatan mengembalikan MP3 itu ke Chan sunbae. Dia selalu sibuk. Dan selalu bersama Kyungsoo. Aku juga sebenarnya sibuk sih. Jadwal orientasi siswa ini membuat ku gila. Kalau begini terus bagaimana aku bisa dapat pacar tampan.

Aku sedang berada dikelas sendirian sekarang. Yang lain sedang berkeliaran diluar. Jam istirahat, jadi aku manfaatkan untuk istirahat.

Aku memandangi MP3 milik Chanyeol sunbae. Playlist lagunya tidak terlalu banyak. Hampir semua lagu aku kenal dan aku suka. Wah selera kami sama. Batinku tersenyum. Tapi ada satu lagu yang paling menarik perhatianku. Aku belum pernah mendengar sebelumnya.

Sepertinya ini lagu yang direkam sendiri. Liriknya juga belum lengkap. Chanyeol menamai lagu tersebut 'Someday I'll find you'.

Aku mendengarkan lagu itu berkali-kali.

Dentingan piano, dentuman drum dan petikan gitar bersatu indah. Ditambah beberapa melodi ringan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Suara husky nya benar-benar menghipnotisku.

Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Berkali-kali aku dengarkan lagu itu. Aku sampai bisa menghapal melodinya.

Coba bayangkan. Chanyeol sedang memainkan gitarnya dan aku memainkan piano. Lalu kami menyanyikan lagu ini bersama-sama sambil saling tatap dan tersenyum. Lalu... Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti dan perlahan mendekatiku.

Dekat. Dekat. Oh tuhan.. aku merasakan nafasnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajah ku...

Ahhh... Omo! Omo! Omo!

Apaan sih Byun Baekhyun mesum! Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri karena sudah membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak.

AHA! Aku jadi punya ide buat mengembalikan MP3 ini ke Chanyeol-tampan-sunbaenim.

Ini akan seru. Ah biarkan aku tersenyum miring sebentar. Hihihi

Hari keenam.

Sehari sebelum acara mini konser siswa baru. Kelas kami sedang kebingungan menentukan siapa perwakilan yang akan menampilkan bakatnya. Banyak yang tidak bersedia karena waktunya yang terlalu mepet. Sebenarnya kemarin Luhan sempat mengajukan diri tapi ternyata dia sedang dalam masa pemulihan dari sakit sehingga tidak bisa tampil.

Luhan itu jago dance. Makanya dia masuk klub dance dan langsung dekat dengan ketua klub dance, Kim Jongin. Padahal niat lain Luhan adalah mendekati Oh Sehun, salah satu anggota klub juga.

"…jadi ada yang bersedia untuk tampil besok?"

Aish sunbae berdada besar ini lagi. Bisa tidak sih dia tidak berteriak dan mengejutkan ku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi.

"Sunbae. Aku saja yang tampil besok.." ucapku mantap.

"Kau yakin Byun-ssi? Apa kau sudah ada persiapan?" lihatlah wajahnya meremehkan ku. Argh membuatku sebal saja.

Aku tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja sunbae. Jangan menganga melihatku besok ya.."

"Baiklah.. kita percayakan kelas kita ke Byun-ssi. Kalian banyak-banyaklah berdoa mulai sekarang.." Dan seluruh kelas tertawa.

Sial.

Hari pentas seni siswa baru.

Aku sengaja datang pagi sekali. Belum ada seorang pun yang hadir selain aku dan beberapa staff di auditorium.

Aku langsung menuju kelas 12-1. Kelas Chanyeol Sunbaenim. Aku berlari sambil menenteng kotak kecil berwarna hitam . Isinya MP3 Chanyeol. Aku mengembalikannya secara diam-diam ke laci meja Chanyeol-tampan-sunbaenim.

Tenanglah. Ini bagian dari rencana.

Aku bergegas kembali kekelasku. Eh tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang lewat tadi. Hii... ini kan bukan cerita horor. Lebih baik aku cepat kembali.

Pukul sebelas lewat. Acara sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Sekarang penampil kelima dan aku urutan ketujuh. Aku sudah berganti pakaian dan sedikit diberi makeup. Aku memakai gaun hitam sebatas lutut. Ditambah sepatu heels rendah juga bewarna hitam. Aku rasa sudah cukup.

Aku duduk terdiam dan berdoa saat penampil ke enam sudah naik ke panggung. Sebenarnya ini hanya formalitas. Tidak ada nilai tambah atau penilaian khusus untuk penampilan siswa baru. Tapi ini adalah sebuah kebanggaan kelas kalau bisa tampil baik dan mendapat pujian.

Ya jujur saja aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Fokus dan motifasiku adalah Chanyeol sunbaenim.

Dan namaku pun dipanggil.

Aku berjalan anggun dari belakang panggung. Dimana Chanyeol sunbaenim ya? Semoga dia sudah melihat kotak itu. Kalau tidak, semua rencanaku bisa gagal.

Aku duduk didepan piano. Ya aku akan memainkan ini. Sama seperti Chanyeol sunbaenim.

Perlahan aku membawa jari-jariku menari diatas tuts piano. Aku juga menyenandungkan sebuah lirik ringan. Aku lihat penonton sedang menikmati laguku tanpa tau lagu siapa ini. Mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tau lagu ini cuma Chanyeol.

Benar. Ini 'Someday I'll find you' milik Chanyeol. Aku sedikit merubah aransemen nya dan menambahkan lirik buatanku sendiri.

"…and someday I will find you in front of the red rose, My Love..."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan meriah saat aku menyelesaikan laguku. Aku membungkuk memberi salam. Mataku sedikit mencari-cari keberadaan Chanyeol tapi aku tidak bisa melihat sosoknya.

Setelah acara selesai aku langsung kembali ke kelas. Aku pikir Chanyeol sunbaenim akan menghampiriku. Aku menunggu sampai semua orang pulang. Sunyi. Tapi Chanyeol tidak datang juga. Aku putus asa. Lebih baik aku pulang saja.

Mimpi apa sih aku? Mana mungkin sunbae setampan dan seterkenal dia suka padaku, Byun Baekhyun. Mustahil.

Molla...

"..Baekhyun-ssi!" Eh ada yang memanggilku saat aku ditangga ke lantai satu. Aku menoleh.

Chanyeol-tampan-sunbaenim?

"..Ne?" jawabku gugup.

"Cantik! Lagunya menjadi sangat cantik ditanganmu. Permainan pianomu juga luar biasa. Oh iya.. gomawo sudah mengembalikan MP3 kesayanganku..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

'Oh eomma! Jangan sampai aku pingsan sekarang!'

"O-oh ne… Cheonmaneyo" ucapku gugup. Silahkan sebut aku udang rebus karena pipiku sudah memerah saat ini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja terlintas nama Kyungsoo di otak ku. Aish.

"Itu lagu ciptaanku sendiri.. Sangat sulit membuat lirik yang pas untuk lagu itu. Tapi kamu membuatnya jadi sangat indah dan menarik." Jelasnya. "…dan aku juga tertarik dengn mu sejak di koridor waktu itu, Baekhyunnie.."

"Mwo?" Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Aku menyukaimu Byun Baekhyun. Aku tau MP3 ku terjatuh dan yakin kalau kamu yang menemukannya. Aku menunggu kamu mengembalikannya. Tapi cara kamu mengembalikannya malah membuat aku semakin tertarik denganmu.. Dan mengubah rasa suka ini menjadi rasa cinta.."

"Cinta? Sunbaenim mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bukannya Sunbae berpacaran dengan Nona Do? Do Kyungsoo." Jantungku berdetak cepat. Kali ini 5 kali lebih cepat.

"Kyungsoo? Kyung itu sepupuku. Dan dia juga sudah berpacaran dengan ketua klub dance. Bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan.." jawabnya. "Jadi tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku.."

"Jeongmalyo?" tanyaku memastikan. Dan Chanyeol sunbaenim mengangguk lagi. Kali ini dibarengi dengan senyum. Dan ini adalah senyumnya yang paling manis dan mematikan.

"Eum.. yeojachingu hallae, Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Senyumnya melebar.

Dan aku pun mengangguk setuju. Tentu saja.

Chanyeol sunbae menggenggam tanganku.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku oppa. Oppa~" ucapnya manja.

"Eiy… shireo!" aku menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau tidak mau panggil oppa, aku akan menciummu sekarang!"

"Cium saja! Sunbae tidak mungkin berani. Inikan masih dilingkungan sekolah.." ucapku sepele.

"Kau menantangku?" Shit. Aku bersumpah melihat senyum miringnya tadi. Dan aku tidak bisa berkutik sekarang.

Bukan. Ini bukan hipnotis. Tapi Chanyeol sedang memojokkanku di tembok. Tubuhnya sangat rapat denganku. Ya tuhan.. aku bisa gila. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah ku.

"Sekali saja… Katakan oppa. Oppa~" aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Bagiku panggilan oppa dengan nada seperti itu menggelikan.

"Oppa~" Ya tuhan pria ini masih belum mau menyerah. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Oh no.. wajahnya semakin mendekat. Apa dia benar-benar akan mencium ku disini.

Aku memelototkan mataku.

"B-baiklah… Akan aku katakan…" Tuh kan dia tersenyum miring lagi. "Op… oppa~" Sial. Itu menggelikan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tapi tubuhnya masih memerangkapku. "Sekali lagi. Ucapkan sekali lagi." Aku memutar bola mataku malas. "Ayolah sayang…" Apa? Dia memanggilku sayang?

"Ne… Opp-ummph…" Shit! God! Dia menciumku. Dasar gila! Bibirnya manis sekali. Dan ini ciuman pertamaku!

Ciuman nya begitu dalam dan memabukkan. Aku hanya bisa merasakan setiap inci bibir termanis ini. Lalu perlahan dia melepas tautan bibir kami.

"Oppa gila! Ini masih disekolah tau!" rengek ku sambil menghirup udara. Yang kumarahi cuma terkikik kecil. "Disini sepi sayang… Bahkan kalau kita bercinta tidak akan ada yang tau…Kekeke"

"Dasar gila…" Aku memukul bahunya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Heum bercinta dengan Chanyeol sepertinya boleh juga. Patut dicoba.

"Eh… Baekkie sayang… tunggu oppa…" Chanyeol menyamakan langkah denganku. "Bibirmu manis sekali Baek…"

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

End


End file.
